Gamzee and John: The Crazy
by GamzeeJohn999
Summary: okey so this is the second one! i was originally gonna make it like.. three but i realizd it would be better together! :D but pls review, gamzee john fever! XD


years later, theyre little grub was a little toddler! she was so cute! she had nice black hair and grey eyes.. she was beautiful in every way. gamzee had been laying down inside a lot more. something seemed up. john was worried. would gamzee die? would something happen to gamzee? john started tearing up at the thought. john brought theyre sweetie inside. her name was ashley! john brought her to her little crib and put her in. he went and layed down to stop thinking of gamzee dying or something of the sorts. john woke up quickly. it was 5 am, he thought he heard some noise coming from him and gamzee's bedroom, what could be going on in there? john looked in by opening the door a creak. gamzee didn't look like himself for sure. his eyes were red. he spotted john through the door and jumped over there, causing john to run outside.

john heard a girl screech from inside. he started breathing heavily. he ran to check on ashley. blood was all over the room, but she looked like she was atleast alive. john noticed she was missing a hand. he ran and wrapped it up, putting ashley somewhere that gamzee couldn't find turned around and saw a shadow go by. he thought it was gamzee. john backed up slowly and took off running after the shadow. oh, he knew it. it was gamzee. you could seea small trail of blood leading off to where he was, and you couldn't hear any noise from upstairs.. where his dad was. john put his head up. he saw gamzee licking his fingers. "gamzee.. what's going on.." as gamzee heard the sound of john's voice, he turned and before john could even say GHOST BUSTERS! he was gone. john went and tried to find gamzee, but he had bad luck. he turned around. gamzee was behind him. he ran upstairs fast. john wasn't ready to die just yet. he had to save gamzee from this state. he could hear faint laughter from the hallway. he ran upstairs and went into a bedroom. there was something on the bed. it wasn't a person, it was a head. and he knew who's head it was. he broke down sobbing for a few minutes near the bed.

john will miss his dad. this isn't something he wanted to see happen for a while.. a long while. john sighed. he clutched his hand into a fist, he stomped downstairs and ran. he was getting close. he could hear faint laughter somewhere. he walked into a room, there was gamzee. he now had the head of john's father. john was wondering how he got it so fast. john ran back upstairs and took a gold ring off his father's finger for good luck. he hoped it would bring him good luck. john crept behind gamzee. he was just twiddling with his father's head.. he shouldn't kill him.. but he should trap him somewhere. john held onto gamzee. "don't go anywhere!" john tried moving gamzee to a different room, one with a door. an hour later, he managed to lock gamzee in a room. but.. it might have been a bad room.

gamzee was still going crazy, john was still confused. why did this happen, he thought? gamzee was fine for years, no problems, no bumps in the road, just a road of love. but now, this man he loved, killed his own father, and could harm their own daughter. what should he do? he was stumped. he walked into the hallway, to see if he could go in the room gamzee was in to calm him down.

"gamzee? are you ok?" he asked, before seeing the door. he saw the door. it was open. there were footsteps leading toward their bedroom. he heard chewing, loud, ravenous chewing. what could it be? he walked in the room, before he knew it, his fathers head was being devoured right in front of him. gamzee was eating it. john knew he had to get ashley out of there. she couldnt be near gamzee. john was too afraid gamzee could hurt her.

john walked to the closet where he put ashley, he picked her up and got in the car. he drove to bros place, hoping he would let them stay for the day. "ashley, sweet, were not going to see mommy for the night, ok honey?" she looked at her dad, john, and didnt say anything. they got to bros place, and bro easily took them in. "Haha, so whats up babe?" Bro said to john as he entered. john just said shd him.

john sat ashley on the couch, hoping she was alright. he called their home phone almost every hour, debating if he should call 911 on gamzee. he didnt hate gamzee. he just wanted him to get help. he still loved this man. ashley didnt know what was happening. she sat there wondering if she would ever see her mom, gamzee, ever again. bro kept trying to flirt with john multiple times an hour. "So what's cookin my cakey-boo?" "Want me to lick that icing off ;) ?" Upon hearing the second one, john just slapped bro across the face. hell no, bro! he thought.

ashley eventually fell asleep, and so did john. they ate breakfast and john told bro they were going to leave now. they drove home, and john unlocked the car and got out. ashley sat on the couch while john went to talk to gamzee, hoping he was ok now. he slowly walked through the hall, trying to not even make a peep. gamzee was asleep on the bed in the bedroom, looking like he passed out there. john tapped his back, "gamzee? sweetheart?" gamzee looked up.

"JoHn? WhAtS wRoNg?" he asked, half awake. "well! nothing now! 3 but you went all haywire! before i could even say GHOSTBUSTERS!" and hugged him. "i missed you, i was afraid you were going to kill everybody."

"BuT jOhN wHy Is YoUr DaDs HeAd HaLf EaTeN oN tHe BeD" gamzee asked, wondering how john hadnt noticed it. john started tearing up, but told gamzee what happened. "you.. ate it, ok, we can just clean it upa nd forget about it honey. those things happen everyday here."

gamzee and john cleaned up the house, and they all went out to eat. gamzee helped ashley, since she was missing a hand, but john refused to talk about what happened to it. john smiled, watching gamzee as himself again, he kissed him, they got some disgusting looks. but nothing was as bad as bros flirting. ashley eventually got one of those robot hand thingies. gamzee never knew what happened to her hand, even though he was the one that did it anyway. gamzee and john lived together forever.

The End of Gamzee and John's beautiful life.

oh yeah P.S.: they ended up having another kid like 10 months after xD 


End file.
